


gasoline

by eutanazja



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, kavinsky centric
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: kavinsky i sny.





	gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> inspirowane piosenką gasoline.

joseph kavinsky, od kiedy sięga pamięcią, był pełen bruzd i zadrapań. 

nie może zliczyć plastrów, bandaży, krzywo pozszywanych ran, poparzeń, blizn. całe jego ciało przypomina jedno wielkie, odrażające dzieło sztuki, które można by było zobaczyć na ścianie muzeum popaprańców. wie, co myślą o nim ludzie, gdy przejeżdża autem wzdłuż parku, rzucając bawiącym się dzieciom kpiące spojrzenia i niedopałki w piaskownicę. myślą, o boże, myślą, że zrobił z siebie potwora. że zmył ładną buźkę szarym mydłem, zastępując ją pogardliwym uśmieszkiem ust, uniesionymi brwiami, szminką jakiejś suki na policzku. i są pewni, że kavinsky zrobił to sobie sam - smród ciepłego piwa na jego ubraniach, podejrzane dragi w kieszeni, zaczerwienione policzki i przekrwione oczy. 

może mają rację. może jest temu odpowiedzialny, spokój duszy jego ojca, który bił syna kablem, a jeśli akurat tego kabla brakowało, sięgał po nóż myśliwski i naznaczał kręgi na dziecięcym ciele, edin, dva, tri. błogosławić matkę, pannę dziewicę, zaćpaną w pokoju hotelowym do nieprzytomności (mały joseph grał w tym czasie rolę piotrusia pana w szkolnym przedstawieniu). a na samym końcu, cholera jasna, kavinsky spluwa z dachu budynku na nieprzyjemny grunt, na sam koniec, chwała wszystkim bliźnim, naród wybrany, chwała kasjerce, ignorującej rodziców szarpiących dziecko na ulicy, chwała policjantowi, który zasunął szybę, słysząc przekleństwa po bułgarsku, twarde, zimne i ostre jak sople lodu. 

ci ludzie mają szczęście. mają szczęście, że widzą tylko obrzydliwą, wulgarną powłokę, że nie widzieli jego wnętrza, robali w jego żołądku, spleśniałego serca, że nie byli świadkami tych gorszących momentów. kavinsky jest obrzydliwy, zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, to oczywiste, tak jak fakt, że ziemia jest okrągła. przy tym wszystkim to nic, że czasem lubi popatrzeć na małe bum, że lubi, jak coś wybucha w powietrze. 

bo oni nie widzieli, jak ohydny potrafi być. nie widzieli, jak w ten dzień w lecie, gdy jego skóra pokryta była potem i lepkim sprayem na owady, całował przyjaciela, który odepchnął go od siebie. nie widzieli, jak kavinsky rozpłakał się, zwymiotował i odjechał, czując na sobie ten dziwny, obrzydzony wzrok prokopenki. nie widzieli, jak chwilę później zrozumiał, że jego życie skończy się w tym momencie, jeśli czegoś nie zrobi. nie widzieli też, jak wracał, by zabić prokopenkę trzema strzałami w tył głowy, jak bezczelnie wkładał wygięte, drętwe ciało do bagażnika, nie czując żalu, tylko nienawiść, nienawiść, nienawiść.

ojciec miał rację, mówiąc, że kavinsky skończy jako ciota. ciężko było się nie zgodzić, widząc, jak nie mogąc wytrzymać, wytrzymać minuty bez...

ronan lynch. pojawia się ronan lynch i kavinsky umiera, spada z klifu, zażywa śmiertelną dawkę, wysadza się w powietrze, i tak dalej, aż w końcu się budzi. wszystko od nowa. benzyna, głupi uśmiech ronana lyncha na pasach przed pralnią chemiczną, zapałki. czy tak wygląda zakochanie? czy świat może być na tyle okrutny? 

więc niech ci ludzie, którzy szepczą o nim w pociągu, lepiej zapamiętają.

bo oni nie widzieli, jak podawał lynchowi tabletki, a później dotykał jego ciała - jak zdegenerowany był, ledwie dwie minuty, tylko dwie minuty, jak na wyścigach, ale zdążył. zdążył przejechać palcami po wszystkich miejscach, które chciał zwiedzić. zdążył umrzeć, odrodzić się, zmartwychwstać jak pierdolony jezus chrystus. w jego snach ronan zawsze był judaszem iskariotą, zdradzającym go za trzydzieści srebrników, kilka potrząśnięć ręką ganseya i maślane oczy parrisha. nie widzieli, jak kavinsky zapijał się najdroższym szampanem i rezygnował z niego, kupując od ruskich imigrantów domowy bimber. nie widzieli go rzygającego do umywalki jak kot, nie widzieli go ruchającego kilka lasek tego samego wieczoru, nie widzieli go żałośnie wydzwaniającego do lyncha (przyjdziesz? przyjdziesz? przyjdziesz?), nie widzieli go szorującego czyste kafelki w środku nocy i zasypiającego na uwalonej kanapie w domu kogoś, kogo nawet nie znał. nie widzieli go żenująco slabego, podnieconego samą myślą o ronanie, ronan, ronan, ronan, zwieńczone jebanym amen i orgazmem. nie widzieli go śniącego - och, całe szczęście, dobrze dla nich! nie widzieli jego koszmarów i lepkich fantazji, albo ich obu połączonych w coś sakralnego, nie widzieli nocnych mar o mokrym seksie, szybkich autach, chrześcijańskim niebie. nie widzieli ronana lyncha w tych snach. nie widzieli, jak kavinsky budził się po tym wszystkim, choć może wcale się nie budził? co tak naprawdę było prawdziwe? co, jeśli życie było snem, a sen życiem? co, jeśli były tym samym?

nie widzieli go porywającego brata ronana, nie widzieli wyznania miłości, nie widzieli prawdy, nie widzieli wybuchu. nie widzieli jego radości, o jezu! radości z tego, że wraz z wybuchem kończy się całość - początek i koniec kopulują ze sobą, tworząc pustkę.

kończy się sen.


End file.
